


firsts

by neopuff



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: Scrooge and Goldie's firsts.





	1. first words

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote a similar fic like this for another ship but ITS FINE I just like to write about first moments 'cause it's fun. There's three chapters done and there WILL be a fourth when I finish writing it, but until then this is what ya get.
> 
> I know I say this every time, but lemme know if you see typos or w/e I often write while very tired

1897 was going to be a good year. Goldie could feel it in her bones, and as the prospectors started spending more and more hours in her saloon thanks to the frigid nights, she could feel it in her wallet as well. She didn’t even have to perform most nights thanks to the new girls in town - eager to have a good time and maybe find a good man or two while doing it.

Goldie, however, had her eye on a different man. She’d seen him huffing up and down the street a few times, but not once had he stopped in her saloon or even so much at glanced over to see what the hubbub was all about. There couldn’t possibly be a man out there without any semblance of curiosity in him.

The other girls knew about Goldie’s “Mystery Man,” as they liked to call him. None of them knew his name or where he came from, since he just waddled over to the store, spent ten minutes there, and then headed back to his claim. Every week or so it was the same.

Well, this time Goldie wasn’t having it.

“Hey, Sourdough!” she called out to him just as he walked by. He looked shocked and turned his head, seeing her waving at him. “Why don’t you come inside? Have a hot meal, see a show?”

He slowly blinked at her, as if he didn’t register what she’d asked. It wasn’t often that women spoke to him, in fact it hadn’t happened in a ridiculously long time, so he was a bit distracted from her words by the entire concept of what was happening. When they finally hit him, he scowled.

“Not interested! I’m eatin’ fine by myself!” he growled, continuing in his trek to the store.

Goldie crossed her arms over her chest and watched him walk away. “My, my, my…he’s even more surly than I expected.” She smirked at the little wiggle of his tail feathers as he entered the other building, and she walked back into the saloon.

Two of her girls were already there and looking excited. “Did you talk to him?”

Goldie rolled her eyes. “Technically.”

“So what’s his name? What’s he like?”

“Well...sounds like he’s Scottish.”


	2. first touch

It’d been a few weeks since she first spoke to “Mystery Man” and first heard him speak back. Goldie decided she was going to yell at him every time she noticed him walking by, and it was still managing to confuse, irritate, and embarrass him all at the same time. Which, of course, made it all the more fun to do.

The last three times he walked by, Goldie could see him looking out for her and preparing himself for the interaction. Socially anxious, especially around a pretty woman - that much was clear. If he really wanted to avoid her, though, it wouldn’t be that difficult to do, so it seemed like a part of him was enjoying it.

It was just past noon on a chilly Thursday and Goldie was standing outside her saloon, breathing in the heavy scent of a cigar being smoked on the deck of a building fifty feet away. She’d never picked up the habit herself, but only because she’d seen what it did to her father’s teeth. Not worth it.

Cigar-smoking man got up and made his way past the Blackjack Saloon, distracting Goldie with his smell and the way he didn’t even glance over at her. Not that she looked forward to interactions with most of the men here, but she still expected it.

What she didn’t expect, however, was the jingling bag that fell out of a hole in his pocket and onto the ground a few feet in front of her. He didn’t turn around or make any indication that he’d noticed what happened, and Goldie smiled. Looked like today was her lucky day.

With the cigar-smoking man out of the way, she stepped over and grabbed the bag. It had a decent weight - no wonder it fell out. She opened it up and smiled brightly at the sight of a handful of small gold nuggets.

She turned around, deciding that she should bring this up to her room before anyone could stop her, when a rough hand wrapped itself around her wrist and tugged her attention back around again.

“What’s the big id- _ oh! _ ” Goldie blinked a few times in surprise.

It was  _ him. _ And that realization sent a jolt of electricity up her arm.

“That’s not yours,” he said gruffly, pointing at the bag.

Goldie rolled her eyes. Of _ course. _ “I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Scotty McSourdough!” She scoffed and ripped her wrist out of his grasp, poking him in the chest. “Finders keepers.”

He grumbled and swatted her hand away. “It’s McDuck!”

“Huh?” She tilted her head.

“Not Scotty Mc...whatever you said! Scrooge McDuck!” He moved his hands around as he spoke, frustrated like he really thought she was guessing his name.

Goldie smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. “Goldie O’Gilt.”

Scrooge huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I got that already,” he said, pointing to the sign plastered on the wall of the saloon.

Goldie turned around to see, and it certainly was her face with the words  _ “GLITTERING GOLDIE” _ written underneath. She shrugged and turned back to look at his face. “Well, I wasn’t sure if you could read.”

He made the most offended expression she’d seen in ages, and Goldie couldn’t help herself but laugh. It came out as more of a giggle, and she tried to cover it up with a closed fist up to her beak, but Scrooge’s face changed immediately at the sound.

A bright blush made its way over his beak, and Goldie felt her heart jump.

They stared at each other for an awkward, silent moment before she started to turn away. “Alright, well...see you around, Scrooge McDuck,” she muttered as she headed back into the saloon.

Just as she was about to make it through the door, there was an unexpected tug on the bag of coins hanging from her hand and suddenly it was out of her grasp. “ _ Hey! _ ” she shouted, turning around to confront him, but the sourdough was already halfway to Mr. Cigar, clearly intent on giving the bag back.

She clenched her fists and her left eye twitched in annoyance. How  _ dare _ he-?! Some hapless prospector intercepted the easiest money she’d made all week and thinks he can just get away with it?

After being given a friendly clap on the back and a small gold nugget as what Goldie could only imagine was a reward, Scrooge waltzed past her again and smirked confidently, giving her a cocky wink as he headed into the general store.

Her heart jumped again, and Goldie decided she’d be keeping a close watch on this particular sourdough.


	3. first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a lil steamy. Not much.  
(Also I'd like to note that these aren't necessarily my headcanons for what happened, it's just...y'know. Wanted to do something new.)

They’d gotten into another argument - a very loud, very public argument. Everyone in Dawson had noticed and listened in, and everyone in Dawson was curious as to what would happen next.

Well, the result was a bit unexpected, to say the least.

“Take me to your claim.”

Scrooge turned towards the familiar voice and blushed as he took in the view. Goldie had her hair pulled back, and was wearing  _ pants _ , and holding a pick-axe in her hand. “Wha...what are you goin’ on about, now?!”

She took a step towards him and shoved the axe under his beak. “You said I wouldn’t be able to handle a day of hard work. I’m going to prove you wrong. What’s the issue?”

“You- you cannae just put on the outfit and follow me!” He threw his hands up in the air. “My claim is  _ mine! _ You’re not steppin’ one foot on it!”

“And how exactly are you going to stop me?” She propped the axe over her shoulder and laid her other hand on her hip. “Just consider it payback for stealing your goose egg last week.”

“ _ Tryin’ _ to steal it, you mean,” he grumbled, needing to correct her. “I’ve got that thing locked up nice and safe back at my claim. And you’re  _ not _ gonna get to it with this stupid con!”

She smirked and stared at him. “I don’t need your nugget. When I’m out there, I’ll dig up a hundred nuggets of my own!”

At that ridiculous sentiment, Scrooge let out a rude laugh. “Are you jokin’?! You’ll be lucky to get some scraps of gold shavings!”

Goldie frowned and punched him in the arm. “Says you! Let’s go already so I can prove you wrong!”

* * *

Proving him wrong was turning out to be a much more difficult task than Goldie had imagined. She knew this prospecting stuff wasn’t  _ easy _ , but the miners that came in and out of her saloon had one brain cell to share amongst themselves. There was no way that she couldn’t do something that they could.

But it seemed that the whole thing was a matter of experience over intelligence. But she was plenty experienced! Just..in other things. More practical things. A wider variety of things. Not this.

Scrooge was pretending not to watch her work, though she thought it was pretty obvious he was paying attention. There! Being observant! _ That _ was a practical skill she had that Scrooge probably didn’t. Definitely didn’t.

“How’s all that gold, Goldie?” he said with a smirk.

She didn’t turn to look at him. “It’s going great,  _ Scroogey! _ ”

He sputtered for a moment at her new little nickname for him and went back to what he was doing. Served him right for being an ass. And she was starting to think he specifically sent her to a part of his claim that he  _ knew _ didn’t have any gold.

Goldie huffed out a breath and reached into her pocket. Out she pulled a stick of dynamite she’d stolen off a miner’s cart earlier that week. Maybe she couldn’t get all the gold nuggets on the claim, but she could at least get  _ something _ with this. It’d cause enough damage to shake something loose.

As she popped the stick into a crack she’d made in the earth below her, she quickly lit it and took a few steps back.

“...what are you-?!” Scrooge started, but cut himself off with a jolt and a screech. “ _ Goldie!  _ You daft dobber! You’re too close!”

He ran over to grab Goldie and pull her away from the blast just as the dynamite went off, crumbling the ground around them and letting them fall a dozen feet underground.

Fortunately, she didn’t think she hit her head. Or if she did, it wasn’t too hard. But her legs and arms were aching and felt like they’d been scratched up. As the smoke and dust finally started to clear, Goldie made attempts to stand up or move herself around more, only to realize that she was trapped in a very tight, cramped space.

Scrooge’s coughs were practically right in her ear, and she moved her hands around dramatically, brushing the dust away from her face, until finally she could open her eyes. And right in front of her were the dirty clumped-up feathers of Scrooge McDuck.

He was just taking in the scene as she looked around them. Somehow Scrooge had landed on his butt and she had landed on top of him - basically straddling his legs, and there were rock walls around them close enough to keep them trapped together until they could figure out what to do.

_ Ugh, _ teamwork. They might be stuck for a while.

Scrooge’s face instantly turned red when he finally understood their situation. “ _ You-!! _ Where the  _ hell _ did you get dynamite from?! That’s ridiculously dangerous! A rookie like you shouldnae be usin’ somethin’ like that!”

“Well  _ excuse _ me for wanting to get some work done a little more efficiently!” she said, a bit weaker than her usual arguments, since...yeah, she may have messed up on this one.

“ _ Efficiently?! _ ” Scrooge tried to push against the ground and sit up straighter, but his back made a loud cracking sound and he groaned before resigning himself to staying there. “If I’ve broken anythin’, it’s comin’ out of  _ your _ measly haul!”

“Oh, please, you’re so dramatic!” Goldie rolled her eyes and tried to shift her position a little bit, only to have her movements stopped by Scrooge grabbing her hips.

“ _ Well!  _ I can’t say this is unexpected,” she said pointedly.

“I’m not-!!” Scrooge’s face wasn’t getting any less red thanks to her implications. “Just stop  _ movin’!  _ It’s...I don’t like it!”

“You don’t... _ like _ it?” Goldie started to wiggle her butt just to bother him some more. “If you’re getting turned on, you can just say so.”

“Turned…” Scrooge didn’t look at her face as her words registered.  _ “NO! _ I’m not so- so vulgar! I’m just-!!” He was struggling to form sentences and couldn’t seem to look at her face.

Goldie wasn’t really mad at him at that moment, but her heart felt like it was pounding in her ears. He was just…

Cute? Yeah. He was pretty cute.

“Hey,” Goldie said quietly, cutting off his embarrassed rambling. She put one hand on his cheek and turned his head to look at her. “Calm down.”

Scrooge was feeling hot and sweaty and uncomfortable and anxious - he was squeezing his fingers into her hips before remembering exactly  _ where _ his hands were and quickly removed them from her person entirely. “Calm down?! If it werenae for your  _ stupid rookie mistake _ , we wouldnae be stuck down here!"

"Stupid-?!" Okay, forget it, she was mad again. "Alright, yes, I'm new at this! As if  _ your _ first time wasn't just as explosive!"

"My…" Scrooge blushed again, for once catching her double entendre but deciding to ignore it. "No, it was not! I didnae use dynamite until after I was properly shown how!"

Goldie raised an eyebrow at his initial hesitation. Then she smirked again - it was so easy to get a rise out of him. "So you need to be shown how to do  _ everything? _ Can't figure anything out for yourself?"

He glared at her. "I-I don't know what you're gettin’ at, but I don't like it!"

She leaned her head a little closer to his. "It was just an innocent question, Scroogey…"

He leaned back against the wall behind him, realizing he didn't really have anywhere to run from the minx sitting on his lap. "I'm...no it wasn't! And you're changin’ the subject from your complete idiocy to somethin’ pointless!" He wanted to glare into her eyes, but found it too intimidating and chose to glare at her beak instead.

That was worse.

"You...you thought you could be a prospector and you can't! A little hard work is too much for a swindlin’ showgirl like yourself!"

Goldie's eye twitched in annoyance. "It’s only been a few hours, you old  _ codger! _ " She shifted her body a bit, making Scrooge's hands fly back to her hips. "And you could've just let me fall on my own, instead of being some stupid knight in shining armor! Then there'd at least be someone to pull me out of here!"

" _ Excuse me _ for not wantin’ you to die!" Scrooge screamed, finally making proper eye contact with her. "But next time I'll make sure to just let you fall!"

Goldie scoffed. "If there even  _ is _ a next time! For all you know, we could die down here!"

He tried to sit up again, this time gathering himself into a more comfortable position. "We'll get out! I refuse to die out here before reachin’ my goals!"

"What, losing your virginity?"

Scrooge turned red and sweaty again. " _ ARGH!!  _ Stop tryin’ to humiliate me! I'm goin’ to be the world's richest duck! And I'm goin’ to rebuild my family castle! And you'll still be here grabbin; gold nuggets out of drunken pockets!"

Goldie glared at him again, feeling like she really wanted to keep arguing, but also feeling like... _ stupid. _ Really stupid. Maybe she had a concussion, because something about his annoying face and his asshole remarks and how pink his beak was...it was  _ stupidly _ cute.

“What are you lookin’ at, you-!!”

She cut him off with her beak pressed against his. It was brief - she pulled away after just a few seconds - but the electricity that shot through her body was undeniable.

They just stared at each other for what felt like ages, completely speechless. Scrooge’s entire beak was lit up red, and Goldie knew she had at least a tinge of pink on her cheeks. 

“Wha...what was  _ that _ for?!” Scrooge finally spoke up, trying to sound larger than he was feeling.

“I just…” Goldie stumbled over her words, which made her feel pathetic. That was  _ nothing! _ Why would she feel weird about it? “I just needed to shut you up!”

He frowned and huffed out a breath. “Is that how you usually shut someone up?! Because I can think of a million other ways to-!”

She did it again. God, he just  _ never _ stopped talking. This time her hands went up to his whiskers and held on, and she kissed him just a little bit harder.

It took less than a second for Scrooge to start kissing back - his hands squeezing her hips and holding her tight. They made out for a good minute or two until Goldie took the opportunity to get closer and grind against his hips, feeling that he was certainly enjoying this little activity of theirs.

He pushed her away suddenly, hands on her shoulders and shaking his head like a madman. “We-we...I’m...G-Goldie, we cannae…”

She raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want to?”

“I-I…” He couldn’t stop sputtering. This was potentially a life-changing moment and he didn’t know how to be normal about it. “Of course I do, i-it’s just...I’ve never…”

She smiled and grabbed his face so he’d look at her again. “I’m not going to hurt you, you know.”

Scrooge looked down at her beak and then back up at her eyes. “I-I know, I just...I’ve…”

Goldie kissed him again. “It’s fine, Scroogey. Just let the lady lead,” she mumbled, snaking her hand down to undo his belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha HA! Yes, the first kiss led right into the first time. I won't be writing that lol


	4. first i love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna add more to this chapter but I couldn't get inspired for it so I figured...might as well just publish it. Y'all can fill in the blanks. Also there's some sex in here so no kids allowed.

It was November of 1913 and they were trapped together in a small, run-down cabin in the middle of the Snowy Mountains after an unsuccessful attempt to beat each other to some large gold deposits that were rumored to have been left behind after the last prospector took off.

The tip was false, but the storm that brewed that night prevented them from going back to the states. Even Goldie couldn’t keep up her usual barrage of quips thanks to the chilly wind distracting her - and Scrooge would’ve been grateful had he not been stuck as well.

As soon as she spotted the cabin, Goldie grabbed her rival’s hand and they ran over, hoping to whatever God was out there that no one was home and they’d left behind a blanket or two. And they were very,  _ very _ lucky in that case - the cabin had food (sort of), water (not the cleanest), and a bed that looked like it was only a few decades old. Could’ve been much worse.

Scrooge started searching through cabinets for blankets and pillows immediately while Goldie shuffled through the non-perishables to see if anything was even remotely edible. There were a few cans of beans that had potential, though she couldn’t find a can opener anywhere. And if she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t very hungry - just very cold and  _ very _ tired.

When she turned around, Scrooge was laying some rough-looking blankets over the bed. Maybe ten-odd years ago, he would’ve put one of them on the floor to be “gentlemanly” - Goldie was more than happy that he’d gotten over that. It was terribly annoying to have to convince him that sharing a bed wasn’t inherently sexual.

Though, speaking of…

She waltzed over to him and grabbed one of his hands with both of hers, pulling it against her stomach. “You know, Scroogey, they say that sharing body heat is the  _ best _ way to stay warm.”

He blushed and smiled awkwardly at her - he was no longer the virgin she’d met twenty-odd years earlier, but she could still make him feel like it all over again. He nodded and sat on the bed, pulling her onto his lap and moving his hands to her hips.

“I...I believe I’ve heard that before,” Scrooge said with a shy grin as he squeezed her feathers under his fingers.

Goldie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning forward so her beak laid against the side of his. “We could be here for hours.”

“...maybe even days,” he added on.

She leaned back up and tugged his hat off of his head, tossing it behind her. “Whatever will we do to pass the time, hm?”

Hesitantly, Scrooge started to unbutton her coat, trying to ignore her little smirk as she kissed the top of his beak and started pushing off her boots. He felt a familiar urge to impress her; though she was probably unaware, in the past few years he’d been with other people besides just her. He was more experienced than the last time they’d met, and he wanted - more than anything, in that moment - for her to notice.

He stripped off her coat and then grabbed her hips, rolling them over onto the bed so she was laying on her back and he hovered above. She smiled and started working on his coat while he focused on tugging off her pants. She was already starting to shiver without the comfort of her clothes and he wanted to get them naked and under the blankets as soon as possible.

Goldie clearly had a similar idea; after the first few buttons she gave up and just ripped his coat open - he’d bill her for a new one later. Off came his boots and pants and then they were just staring at each other in only their shirts, waiting for someone to make the next move. Normally he would let Goldie take charge, but he couldn’t very well impress her by being the same submissive feartie that she’d taken command of so many times before.

**( FADE TO BLACK!** Tons of sex time. Oh, god, he fingered her and she blew him and a great time was had. Now they’re just doing some good ol missionary style. I’m sorry guys, I couldn’t write it out so this is what you get lol )

“Oh,  _ God, _ Scrooge,” she moaned, tightening around him and digging her fingers into the feathers around his neck. Her back arched off of the bed and she breathed out words that he never thought he’d hear.

And he almost didn’t, they were so quiet and breathy and clearly said in a moment of orgasmic passion, but they were said nonetheless, and at that point Scrooge knew he’d never be able to one-up her when she could turn him to mush with just three words.

_ “I love you.” _

In the few seconds following her confession, Scrooge went through a dozen stages of thought. He wondered if he should even bother replying or just ignore her, assuming she only said it because she felt so good. He considered immediately saying he loved her, too, though he sometimes wasn’t sure how true that was, he was definitely feeling it at the moment. He even thought about really stepping up his dominance over her by responding with a half-hearted “thanks” or some sort of rejection.

Instead, he froze - still inside of her - and squeaked out: “...you do?”

Though still relishing in the comforts of her afterglow, Goldie’s eyes flew open at his question and she realized exactly what had come out of her mouth. She was terribly, terribly embarrassed and at a loss for words, something she’d never experienced with Scrooge McDuck before (well...maybe once before). He was staring at her like she was the only person in the world, and somehow the intensity of his gaze was making her heart pound even faster.

“I-I, um, well,” Goldie stammered, feeling like an absolute idiot. She was almost mad at him for making her feel this way, but he looked so sincere that she couldn’t make herself yell. “I...um-”

“‘Cause I...feel the same,” Scrooge finally said, leaning his head down as close to hers as possible. He strung his fingers through her hair and pressed his beak against hers. “I love you, too.”

Goldie kissed him back and didn’t remove her arms from his shoulders, not sure what to do with herself. Love?  _ Love? _ It wasn’t a word she threw around often or with just anyone. But...Scrooge  _ was _ different. She liked being around him and spending time with him both clothed and unclothed. He’d taught her more than she’d like to admit and she knew she’d taught him more than he’d ever say. Maybe she did love him. When they were trapped in ice together, she felt an intense longing for him, but she later chalked that up to being frozen and touch-starved for so many years.

She sighed into his mouth and decided not to question herself further. Maybe she did love him, but it wasn’t going to change who she was. She wrapped her legs up around his back and pulled him further into her, annoyed that he’d stopped thrusting mid-fuck. This little talky-kissy session took so long that she was already back in for round two.

Scrooge was feeling so over-the-moon that he’d completely forgot he was inside her. As soon as she thrust him further in, he started the usual motions again, but his heart and mind were racing more than ever before. He hadn’t accepted his feelings for Goldie until their failed search for the Golden Lagoon, but he assumed she didn’t feel the same when she’d left him behind.

He grabbed one of her legs and pulled it up so he could fuck her even deeper - she moaned in response and he grinned. He knew he should’ve considered the possibility that her confession was a lie… some attempt to manipulate him for the present or the future. But the timing didn’t make sense and her embarrassment was too real - Goldie never pretended to be meek or shy. She would pretend to be confident or pretend to be honest, but never weak. He knew she meant those words and he felt more alive than he had in years.

“Say it again,” he muttered, leaning down and nibbling at her neck while he continued to hold her leg in the air. “I…I need to hear it again.”

Goldie was rocking with him and practically seeing stars - she would never tell him this, but he had gotten  _ much _ better since the last time they’d slept together.  _ “...I love you,” _ she mumbled, stumbling over the words while she tried to focus on holding him tighter. _ “I love you, Scrooge.” _

He pushed her leg back even further - knowing she was flexible enough to handle it - and used his free hand to tangle his fingers into her hair and pull her beak to his for another long kiss. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and fuck her until they were completely spent - and then he wanted to take her home with him and do this every night for the rest of their lives.

Though that sentiment could scare her away, so he’d keep it to himself. For now, he would enjoy having the most beautiful woman in the world with him - specifically under and over him - and not try to overthink the situation. She’d still likely be gone in the morning, so he wanted to make the most of this night.


End file.
